


I Would Die For You (I Would Kill For You)

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU.</p>
<p>Lucille and Michael do not take kindly to Amanda being kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Die For You (I Would Kill For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> This was written for bluebells on LJ. And then posted on tumblr too: http://beliel.tumblr.com/post/31746862338/rule-63-michael-adam-lucifer-mafia-au-for

Michael doesn't even give it a second before she shoots Crowley in the leg, stopping him from escaping, and pinning him to his chair. Normally Lucifer would be the one to chide her older sister, shooting first before asking questions never gets anyone anywhere, but today she's in a rather forgiving mood towards Michael. And rather impatient herself.  
  
"Where is she?" Michael asks short, curt, clipped, gun pointed at Crowley. There's no question about Michael not shooting.  
  
Lucille leans against the oak desk, waiting for the answer .  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Where _is_ she?" Michael asks again, shooting Crowley in the shoulder.  
  
"We have a truce!" Crowley shouts. "A fucking agreement."  
  
"Our truce stood until you took what was _ours_. You're lucky we haven't completely wiped out this family from the face of the earth. Don't make her ask again." Lucille adds on.  
  
"Who the little bastard Milligan bitch? She's one of the Winchesters!"  
  
Michael growls, and Lucille can feel her own anger rising. "If I were you, I'd watch your words. She has a name, a rather beautiful one. Now if you'd please tell us, we'd appreciate it." She hums it out, while Michael shoots him in the knee.  
  
"Down in the cellars." Crowley whimpers out, and Michael is already turning around to leave.  
  
"Thank you. You were very helpful." Lucille smiles, before pulling out her own gun and shooting Crowley's other shoulder. "That's to make sure you don't shoot me or my sister in the back."

 

\----  
  
  
They do find Amanda in the cellars, tied up, weak, and dirty. Michael rushes to her immediately, checking her for any injuries while Lucifer keeps watch. "Adam, Addie, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"  
  
"Mic? M'fine, m'fine. Is Lucy with you?"  
  
"Right here love." Lucille calls out, from where she is, and she can see Amanda smile weakly at her.  
  
"Hi," she says when Michael carries her out, not even bothering to act ashamed or embarrassed like she otherwise would. Lucille is worried about that, but they'll have all the time to help her heal once they get her to safety. "I knew you'd come for me."  
  
Lucille gives her a small smile, a genuine one as Michael gently places Amanda in her arms, steals a quick kiss from her, tutting when Amanda leans in chasing her lips. "Tut, love, later. Trust me, Mic and me will welcome you home properly." She means it. The moment Raphael declares her all right for it, they'll take her to bed, and bring her apart between them. And until then they'll spoil her rotten, like she deserves to be.  
  
"Sounds nice." she says, burying her face into Lucifer's neck, and holding on, while Michael clears their way out. "Wake me when we get home."  
  
"Of course."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For I hold her pain most dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532181) by [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells)




End file.
